User blog:Paradox Overlord/The fate of our community
Good evening, or rather, morning to some of you As you all I know, I am Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente, the rightful King of Spain and France. The following document is written directly to the British roleplaying community of POTCO/TLOPO. I implore you all to use wisdom, and sound judgement in reviewing the various provisions that I have outlined. These provisions have been agreed upon by myself, Sir Joseph Grey, Johnny Goldtimbers, and James Goldtimbers. Most of the provisions here are ''subject to change. Almost all of us began our wiki adventures on the PPW (POTCO Players Wiki) many years ago, some more than others. Unfortunately, following several horrible policies enacted by a plethora of very incapable administrators there, we (The Spanish, British, and other(s)) were forced to evacuate and disperse onto our own wikis. This has essentially divided, and contributed heavily to the destruction of our community as a whole as we no longer are capable of seeing eye to eye on almost anything. As far back as 2011, waves of inactivity began to plague POTCO, and this threatened to rip our community apart. It was not until "The Paradox", that RolePlay saw its golden age. After its fall, RolePlay was on a rapid declined for just over a year up until the game's closure. Years ago, Robert McRoberts and several other RolePlayers saw this and urged leaders to use reason and to come together. We didn't, and as consequence, there's only a handful of us that are still around today. Wikis are meant for documentation, unification, and community-wide acknowledgement of what is fact and what is not. In order to do this, we must be unified on one central wiki and work together in some regards for the general welfare of our community as a whole. This by no means means that we need to start holding hands and licking lollipops and ceasing svs and pvp battles! This will continue into perpetuity. I therefore propose that since The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki is the only secural Roleplaying Wiki there is in the POTCO community, that we all unify here following the enactment of several provisions which are listed below. Declaration of Unification to The POR Britain Wiki The following provisions are subject to change and are not yet set in stone. Please take this all with a grain of salt as this has only been under discussion and consideration for less than 24 hours 'Concerning the New Administration *Bureaucrats #Paradox Overlord (Pearson Wright) #Johnny Goldtimbers (Promotion will be enacted two weeks after the official merge. Promotion to administrator will be enacted immediately) *Administrators #Sir Joseph Grey (Promotion will be enacted immediately) #Albert Spark (Reyes De Luz) (Promotion will be enacted immediately) Chat Moderators and Rollbacks are not yet outlined. 'Concerning Roleplay/Nations and Territories ' *Spain (Will remain under the rule of Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente) *France (Will remain under the rule of Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente) *Great Britain (Will remain under the rule of John Breasly/Johnny Goldtimbers) *Portugal (Will remain a client-kingdom of Spain, under shared rule of Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente and Grace Redskull, Duchess of Lisbon) *The Ottoman Empire (Pearson Wright is open to negotiating the possibly of a new ruler who will rule this nation independently.) *Russia (Pearson Wright is open to negotiating the possibly of a new ruler who will rule this nation independently.) *Sweden (Pearson Wright is open to negotiating the possibly of a new ruler who will rule this nation independently.) *Norway (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) *Denmark (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) *Naples, Sicily, Sardinia (Will remain under Spanish control, as they have for years.) *The Papal States (Will remain under the rule of Lord Hector Wildhayes, who is the Pope) *Austria (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) *Prussia (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) *Switzerland (Will remain under the rule of Sir Joseph Grey.) *Poland (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) *The Netherlands/United Provinces (Contested. We as a community will decide who the current ruler is.) '''Concerning a historical timeline and encyclopedia of Roleplay 2008 - 2013 *A meeting will occur in which an overview of the history of RP must be agreed upon, documented, and set in stone as to provide reference for future wiki content to prevent the creation of false and/or misleading pages which may conflict and/or contradict other pages. (It's very important that our wiki actually makes sense.) Wikis are meant more for documentation rather than socialization. I remind everyone that once the game is playable for all that control of territories will inevitably shift over time, and new rulers will come to power deposing the old ones, and lands will be conquered. We will continue to wage war, and obliterate each other on the game. What is done on the game, is done on the game. The wiki serves as a center for documentation, and organization. We do not "conquer" or "take-over" things via wiki page. Wikia pages are meant solely for the documentation of in-game events, whether these events occur on POTCO/TLOPO, ETW, etc. That being said, for the time being, this is the current state of nations within our community. Paradox Overlord (talk) 05:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts